


Number One Fan

by TKipani



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is going to lose some fans and it's all Marinette's fault. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick that I wanted to write.  
> I’m thinking mid-twenties AU-ish? I don’t even know.  
> I posted this to fanfiction.net a little while ago first. I may have made a few changes here and there, nothing major.  
> Enjoy!

“Marinette!”

The fashion designer stayed intensely focused on her notebook. She ran her fingers through her hair as she lazily answered back with a soft grunt. She bit on the end of her pencil as she heard the soft trod of feet moving across her apartment and into her small studio room.

“Hey!” 

“Hi Alya.” Marinette scratched her forehead, still not bothering to look up to her best friend. 

“Still working, I see.”

Marinette groaned and threw her head back. “Ugh, Alya I need ten designs by the end of the week, and I only have seven so far.” She put her head down onto her desk, dramatically sighing, and lazily watched Alya step closer. “I wanna die.” 

“Well here’s a coffee offering to prompt you to keep living.”

 Marinette greedily grabbed the disposable cup that Alya held out to her. She took a long sip and sighed with content.

 Alya watched her best friend with a smile. “Well, now for the real reason why I’m here.”

 Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 Pointing accusingly at Marinette, Alya grinned. “You told me that you haven’t seen Adrien in a while.”

 “I haven’t,” Marinette answered as she took another sip.

 Alya hummed. “Oh I see. Then what is this?” She slammed a magazine down in front of Marinette with a flourish.

The fashion designer glanced at the cover and held in a groan. It was one of those trashy tabloid magazines that Alya insisted she only read because it’s her job as a magazine editor to read competing magazines. Marinette was sure that her friend just liked juicy gossip as much as a common housewife.

Her eyes lethargically scanned across the headlines. Another celebrity divorce. An actress gained 10 pounds. A small picture at the bottom right corner made Marinette do a double take. The headline below it then made her choke on her spit. She tried to cleverly disguise it with a cough and looked up at Alya with an unimpressed expression.

“I’m not interested in celebrity gossip,” Marinette commented with a shrug, leaning back into her chair.

Alya raised an eyebrow, her smirk only growing. “Then humor me.” She watched Marinette try not to squirm in her chair. “The story is on page 17.”

Marinette shrugged and hoped that her ‘I’m not really interested, I swear’ façade was holding up, even a little. Carefully, as though the edges of the magazine were poison, Marinette flipped through until she made it to page 17.

There, in all his glory, was a full-page spread of Adrien. He was modeling for some perfume company and was looking deeply over his shoulder at Marinette like he was about to say something profound. But, a blaring red circle sat on the page as well, and below were the excited words that made Marinette’s ears burn.

_“Is that a hickey!?”_

A small paragraph to the left explained the reasoning behind the headline.

_“This ad featuring heartthrob model Adrien Agreste, released yesterday, is exploding on the internet due to the supposed love mark on Agreste’s shoulder. There has been no direct comment from the model yet, but steel your hearts, ladies! He might already be committed to another!”_

Marinette took a sip and scooted her chair back, gaining distance from the magazine. “I-I don’t – what are you-“

Alya slammed her hand down onto the magazine, a wild grin on her face. “You’re so bold, Marinette!”

“No! It’s not what you think!” Marinette shouted, her face flaring up like a fire.

Alya crossed her arms with a smirk, satisfied with her victory. She scooped the magazine off of Marinette’s desk and tucked it under her arm. “Well, I just came on my lunch, so I’ll see you soon.”

“Alya!” Marinette sprung up onto her feet, but her friend was already sprinting out of the apartment, laughing excitedly.

* * *

 

Marinette watched the television with a blank stare from her laying position on her couch. After her horrific artist block and then the incident with Alya, she had no energy to work. The darkness outside the windows made it glaringly obvious that she had practically wasted away her entire day.

“Hello?”

Marinette lifted her head slightly, blank stare not leaving the television. “In here!” she replied.

Near silent feet walked across the apartment until there was the sound of a weight leaning onto the back of her couch. Marinette didn’t have to look up to know that her visitor was grinning down at her.

“Have you been doing this all day?”

Marinette grunted and her visitor laughed.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Finally looking up, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien and his playful eyes. Marinette scrunched her nose and turned back to the television.

Adrien’s smile fell. “What did I do?”

Marinette said nothing, choosing instead to watch a commercial telling her all about a new product that will give her smoother, healthier skin.

Adrien reached down and brushed a bit of hair out of Marinette’s eyes. “Marinette?” he prompted.

Marinete’s lips melted into a pout. “You could have covered it with makeup,” she mumbled.

“Hmm?” Adrien hummed, tangling his fingers further into her fringe.

With a violent turn, Marinette glared up at Adrien. The blonde quickly threw his hands up in surrender.

“You could have covered it with makeup,” Marinette repeated with a hiss.

Adrien blinked, his emerald eyes darting back and forth trying to connect the invisible lines that Marinette was drawing. With a sudden click, Adrien smirked. “Alya talked to you about the magazine thing, didn’t she?”

Marinette’s mouth fell open. “She asked you about it?”

“No,” Adrien shook his head, his floppy blonde hair bouncing in waves, “She told Nino, who warned me.”

Marinette’s eyebrows bunched together, her pout returning.

Adrien threw his head back with a laugh and began to slide down onto the couch, slithering over the back like a snake. Marinette weakly wiggled, determined to keep him off the couch, but eventually, his whole body hovered over her, her body trapped between his legs.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he whined with a fake pout, “my makeup artist and I tried to cover it, but it was too, ahem, _passionate_.” He wasn’t even trying to conceal the growing grin on his face. “Besides, I like to wear all my marks from you as proud badges of honor.”

Marinette grunted, mumbling something incomprehensible.

“You’re lucky that they didn’t take pictures of my back,” he added innocently. “Then they would have seen your scratch marks.” 

Marinette gaped at him, her mouth hanging wide open. She shut it and opened it again like a carp. She felt her cheeks heating up to near feverish levels as Adrien cackled. She slapped his chest. “Stupid,” she muttered. 

Adrien felt like it was a crime to feel as giddy as he did watching his girlfriend wriggle underneath him. After years of being in relationship with him, she still got so embarrassed over the smallest things. He adored her.

He leaned down and planted a small kiss onto her forehead. She settled underneath him, but he could hear a small huff escape her mouth. He smiled. 

“I love you Marinette,” he purred, his lips brushing against the skin of her forehead. “I want the whole world to know.”

Marinette buried her face into the crook of his neck, and Adrien could actually feel the heat coming off her face. He kissed the top of her head.

“You’re going to lose some fans,” Marinette whispered, her own lips brushing against the skin of his collarbone. She savored the sensation of the small quiver she felt pass through Adrien’s body. Poor boy had a sensitive collarbone. She smirked and whispered his name, again feeling him tremble above her lips.

“As long as you’re my fan,” he replied with a breathy laugh.

Marinette shrugged. “I guess I like you.”

With a gasp, Adrien sat up, not enough to get off of Marinette, but just enough to lock eyes with her. He clutched at his chest, an expression of mock pain spreading across his face. “Words hurt, Marinette,” he puffed.

Letting out a loud laugh, Marinette threw her arms around his neck. The motion caught Adrien off guard, and he couldn’t stop the both of them from tumbling off the couch and onto the fluffy white carpet. Soon enough, the couple was a giggling mess of tangled limbs and small kisses.

The next morning, as Adrien brushed his teeth, his eyes widened with shock.

Marinette had left a deep red companion kiss mark right next to his first one.

**Author's Note:**

> I meannnn, there was no way I wasn’t going to write for these nerds at some point. Come on now.  
> This was just a small idea that came to mind.
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
